jeuxdystopiquesdepanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games 2457
The 2nd Hunger Games, also know as the 2457 Hunger Games, was the 2nd edition of the annual Hunger Games that took place in District 8. All 12 Districts took part and surrendered one male and one female tribute to the custody of Capitol officials, who organized the event in the district under their strict guidance and supervision. The tributes were all reaped on July 13, and spent about three weeks training for the event. The Hunger Games is a gladiatorial battle royale-like event which takes place annual in the nation of Panem. Each year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 13 and 19 are selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who train for a month before being sent to an arena to fight to the death until only one remains. The event is seen as a great honor to take part in and many citizens have positive views and view it as a nostalgic event reminiscent of Ancient Roman and Greek times. Nearly every citizen watches it, mainly because for the month-and-a-half that it airs, it is covered non-stop by all forms of media. The Gamemakers record the Hunger Games by using state of the art tiny flying drones silently flying throughout the arena, as well as hidden cameras. The winning citizen of this edition was X of District X. X defeated X in the final showdown, who therefore finished second. X, X, and X rounded out the Top 5. District X's citizens finished in X and X. Arena The Arena for this edition was announced on February X, 24XX. Description of the Arena. Some muttations included X. Format and Rules The Reaping to determine which citizens would represent their district took place on January 15, 2457. Starting with District 1, each district held their individual reapings an hour after the previous district's. So District 1 usually reaps their tributes around 8 AM, District 2 at 9, District 3 at 10, all the way until District 12 reaps their tributes at 7 PM. While it is possible to volunteer, doing so is expensive and difficult. In the richer districts, a single extra ticket with the volunteer's name on it can go upwards to $1500. In the poorer districts though, these can be as low as $100. The actual reaping is held in the capital of the District, usually in their government building. There is usually a minute-or-so tape delay on civilian TV sets; the government officials dispatched to each city in every district need to be given a time advantage so they can arrive to the reaped citizen's home and make sure they dont try to run away (though this is a rare instance). When the government official arrives, the tributes are rushed to the capital city to take part in a press conference and are given extensive media attention. After being reaped, tributes usually try to go about their daily lives for the next week or two before the Capitol escorts them to the Tribute Tower, which houses the tributes and serves as their place to train for the month that they are there. Capitol citizens usually come to the District in droves of thousands to interview and do meet-and-greets with the tributes, who also use this time to try to impress and gain sponsors. The night after the tributes arrive, they participate in an opening ceremony. This usually includes cultural displays from the district, odes to the President and the Capitol, live music and LED performances. After, the tributes participate in a ritual reminiscent of ancient times where they arrive on chariots, dressed in outfits representative of their District. After all the pomp and celebration, the President makes a speech about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games, and how they serve to make Panem great and it's citizens worthy and noble, and that the winning victor will forever go down in history. Lastly, another ritual takes place. In all cases except the first Hunger Games, the winner of the previous Hunger Games makes an appearance, usually to huge roars and loud applause, to ignite the cauldron, which officially signifies the opening of the Hunger Games. After this, the tributes usually train for about three weeks. The Tributes The Games Welcome to the start of the 2nd Hunger Games. In just under 5 minutes, 24 of Panem's finest and bravest citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Panem. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from all around the nation must be, and how even more nervous the tributes are! Day 1 (August 10) Ophira Cantrell of is killed by Vensel Skogar of . Calvisia Pavlek of is killed by Camelia Tullas of . Aulus Vranješ of is killed by Siveri Miravent of . Recap Well this is a complete reversal of fortunes! The defending champions and the hometown hero, Ophira of District 8, was the first person to be killed! No one saw that coming, though Vensel was someone that most people suspected would do well. The day was very slow though, most tributes seem to be trying to find water in this oppressive dry heat of the Arena. Both the District 7 tributes were also killed back-to-back, knocking them out of the Games very early. Three citizens died, 21 remain. Day 2 (August 11) Bella Gustafsson of is killed by Brunais Albugière of . Recap It was another quiet day. The Arena is a vast dry desert, not the sand type, but the cracked-earth and cacti type. There are a couple streams, but barely any cover from the sun. Of course, there are "mountains" which are really just somewhat steep and rocky inclines that provide some shelter from the sun, provided you don't get killed by the vicious muttation scorpions or coyotes. One citizen died, 20 remain. Day 3 (August 12) There were no events today. Day 4 (August 13) Vladan Raskalov of is killed by Albin Grajera of . Recap These Games are going by very slow! The Gamemakers must do something to keep the ratings up, as rumors have it that they are low and no one wants to watch these without action. But today, there was some, as the two from District 11 fought the two from District 12! The two from 11 spotted the two from 12 in the distance, trying to sip water from the river. They ambushed the two from 12, and got into a huge fight. Albin and Vladan nearly almost killed each other both but with a mighty push, Albin threw Vladan to the floor, causing him to trip and hit his head on a stone, killing him. Gwynne then ran away in fear. One tribute died, 19 remain. Day 5 (August 14) Naomi Ingmar of is killed by Vensel Skogar of . Recap Another night, another full day with only one death. Vensel of 3 is the only tribute who looks good to win this, because many of them simply aren't doing anything! Most of them hide in the day and maybe hunt, but the heat is keeping them all out. Naomi was hungry enough to try to hunt, but there were no animals. She ran straight in front of Vensel of 3 and Amina, and the two chased her down until Vensel pounced on her and choked her to death. One tribute died, 18 remain. Day 6 (August 15) Morgan Kostopoulou of is killed by Camelia Tullas of . Lejla Fremaux of is killed by Camelia Tullas of . Robin Kreidler of is killed by Max Putman of . Albin Grajera of is killed by Max Putman of . Zlata Okeanos of is killed by Gwynne Hodges of . Recap Finally! After a week of a dull Games, we finally have some action. There was a huge battle at the base of Stone Hill in the early afternoon. It was the 4-8 alliance versus the two from 10. They were outnumbered, but the two were fierce fighters and had the advantage of surprise. First to go was District 8's last remaining hope - Morgan. He was a huge favorite to win, but he like many others decided to wade out the Games. Camelia killed him first with a glass-wip to his back, then to his face. The two from 4 jumped up in shock and readied for a fight, but they weren't quick enough. Camelia then whipped Lejla in the face, neck, and abdomen, all within less than five seconds! Last remaining was Robin, who started to throw punches at Max. But the District 10 tribute dodged him, and ended up tackling him to the desert floor, which burned Robin. They wrestled, Max being aided by Camelia who was trying to whip Robin, and Max ended up putting him in a chokehold until he finally died. But they weren't done! Later that evening as the sun set behind the rocky hills, Albin of District 11 was caught trying to hunt a stray jackal by Max. Using the bow and arrow kit he looted from the District 8 tribute, he shot Albin once in the thigh, then again in the forehead as he lay screaming and injured on the rocky desert floor. The bloodshed wasn't over though! It was now night, and the desert had become freezing cold. Zlata, now alone after Albin had mysteriously not come back from hunting, lit a fire to keep warm. That attracted Gwynne, who was also alone, to the fire. She quietly grabbed a slightly heavy log as she approached Zlata from behind, and struck her in the head multiple times until she was dead. Five citizens died, 13 remain. Day 7 (August 16) Max Putman of is killed by Megara Kondrati of . Jovin Ziegler of is killed by Dalila Truyols of . Vensel Skogar of is killed by Gwynne Hodges of . Recap This is definitely a turn of events! Both Max and Vensel have just been killed today - leaving the race to victory wide open! Those two were the likeliest ones to win by many, and now after today's events, it seems that Camelia of District 10, Megara of 2, or Gwynne of 12 will win. Three tributes died, 10 remain. Day 8 (August 17) Lera Kipriya of is killed by Dalila Truyols of . Recap The craziness of the past two days have calmed down now, the tributes are becoming more wary as they realize there aren't that many of them left. Today, Dalila showed her strengths once again by savagely mauling Lera of 5 to death with a hand-sized stone. One tribute died, 9 remain. Day 9 (August 18) Attention Tributes! The Cornucopia will be replenished with water bottles, medicine, and food to sustain you for at least a month. Good luck. Gwynne Hodges of is killed by Amina Roesems of . Siveri Miravent of is killed by Camelia Tullas of . Brunais Albugière of is killed by Megara Kondrati of . Recap We are getting to the real thick of things now. Surprise today as Gwynne of District 12 was shockingly killed during the Feast. She sprinted to it as soon as she heard the announcement, and was hoping to grab a couple water bottles real quick, but when she turned to leave, she saw the Amina of 3 stood there determined, aiming an arrow at her. All Gwynne had time to do was widen her eyes and gape her mouth in shock as the arrows pierced through her water bottles and chest, killing her. Amina heard more tributes coming and ran away quickly after grabbing some supplies. Next was Siveri of 6, who had kept a low profile for most of the Games. He was being chased by the fearsome and well-armed Camelia of District 10. Siveri was hoping to duck for cover behind the backpacks, but Camelia's throwing knife pierced his neck before he could. Finally, Brunais of 5, who also was a favorite pre-Games but post-Bloodbath dropped very low, was killed by Megara, who now cements her place as second favorite to win. Will she? District 2 are the only team left remaining in the Games. This is definitely a ladies Games, with the only remaining male tributes still in hiding and have still yet to get any kills. Maybe we're in for a surprise? Three tributes died, 6 remain. Day 10 (August 19) David Syrén of is killed by Cynnea Fresnel of . Recap The males are starting to show! Cynnea might prove to be a late dark-horse as he comes out of hiding and kills David of 9 as he crossed in front of his camp behind a huge stone rock in the eastern portion of the Arena. The two fought but David had his skull bashed again the stone by a stronger Cynnea. One tribute died, 5 remain. Day 11 (August 20) There were no events today. Day 12 (August 21) There were no events today. Day 13 (August 22) There are no events today. Day 14 (August 23) Amina Roesems of is attacked and killed by a huge muttation scorpion. Recap Finally we have some action! After about four days of tributes not doing anything , Amina of District 3 provided the nation with excitement. She was stumbling along the base of the Stone Hills, looking for anything to consume. She did not realize in her daze that she was wandering dangerously close the the dark holes of the rocks, where the scorpions wait in ambush. Unfortunately for her, she was the scorpion's next dinner. It pounced on her, stung her, then tore her apart alive with its mandibles. Gross! Luckily for Amina, she was only alive for about 10 seconds of torture before she passed out from the shock. Now there's only 4 left! District 2 is looking like the District 8 of this year, if those two end up as the final two, no one would be surprised! One tribute died, 4 remain. Day 15 (August 24) Dalila Truyols of is killed by Megara Kondrati of . Camelia Tullas of is killed by Cynnea Fresnel of . Recap Once again, our final two will compose of two tributes from the same district! Cynnea and Megara will have to now kill the other in order to live, after having trained together and went to school together and have known each other since childhood. What drama! Day 16 (August 25) Cynnea Fresnel of is killed by Megara Kondrati of . Recap And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 2nd Hunger Games is Megara Kondrati of District 2! Congratulations! Final Standings